


Magic

by ryoku



Series: Cruhteo Sibling Shenanigans [1]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Cruhteo Siblings, Gen, More like a siblings/roomates AU, modern college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoku/pseuds/ryoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only problem with humoring his brother, was that he would actually have to answer the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CountLestannaoftheVersEmpire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountLestannaoftheVersEmpire/gifts), [andromeda_nine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromeda_nine/gifts).



> Gift for Anna and Victoria! 
> 
> So I said I would do it, and here it is. Welcome to my new series of oneshots? Because I love siblings, and domestic fluff is cute, and I think Slaine and Klancain would be amusing siblings? Yeah. That's it. This is KIND OF, an off shoot of my other fic There's A Weight In Your Eyes, but also not really. The setting is similar, but these two projects will have nothing to do with one another otherwise, since that AU is technologically way advanced and this one is not. It's just amusing domestic modern things. That's it. The prompts for this part were Magic and Vegetables.

"So if you could have any magical power, what would it be?"

He had just watched (more like sat through on his part) one of the Harry Potter movies. All on the insistence of his older brother; because Slaine had said, dramatically 'No brother of mine is going to live one more day without seeing a Harry Potter movie!' and had all but shoved him to the couch. Klancain wasn't even sure which one they'd watched. He had enough knowledge to know that there were many of them, and that they were all about Harry Scarface Potter, but he didn't know, nor cared to know much other than that. Slaine liked it, and sometimes, he indulged his older brother in the strangest of things. 

"Excuse me?" He looked over at Slaine critically. 

Slaine looked away as if it had been a dumb question, and scratched the back of his neck. One of many nervous habits. The next statement would either be a dismissal of the question, or a mumbled reiteration. 

"Ah, never mind..." Obviously it was the dismissal. 

Klancain let his eyes stay on Slaine for a few moments before shaking his head. "Slaine, I am in no way diminishing your feelings or thinking little of your interests-" he did, a little, but not enough for his highly sensitive older brother to take seriously. "I simply didn't hear you." 

"Oh." Slaine stated, as if he knew very well it was a ruse, but chose to give Klancain the benefit of the doubt. "I said, if you could have any magical power, what would it be?" 

The only problem with humoring his brother, was that he would actually have to answer the question. Klancain scrunched up his face in thought. When he'd thought of it for a few moments, he shrugged his shoulders. "What about you?" 

Slaine averted his eyes. As Klancain suspected, he was embarrassed by whatever conclusion he'd come to. "Y-you answer first." Slaine finally mumbled. 

Klancain shook his head. "So you can steal mine? No way, out with it. You already know what you'd want."

Slaine scrunched up his face, and looked at Klancain seriously. "Okay, but no laughing!" Klancain made no such promise, only raised one eyebrow inquisitively. Slaine waited for a while, obviously hoping that Klancain would give him the intended promise, but as it was not forth coming, he scowled, blushed, and just blurted it out. "I'd like to be able to make plants bloom." 

Klancain laughed. Loudly. Slaine glared, and got up from the couch to leave, when Klancain called for him to come back. "Slaine, Slaine! Sorry, but, really!?! Of all the magic you could have, you'd want to make FLOWERS bloom? You can do that without magic!" 

Slaine shot him a glare, but the red on his face was unmistakable. "I didn't say JUST flowers, I said plants! And I'll have you know making plants bloom is hard work! You'd know that if you did any work around here." 

Klancain shook his head and waved his hands dismissively. "All the plants are your business; I've never bought a single one." Then he sputtered again. "I can just see you as one of those Disney woodland fairy things, with wings and a skimpy outfit, or without a shirt, sprinkling around spring with magic pixie dust or something!" He laughed, unable to contain his amusement at the image. 

Slaine huffed indignantly. "You never take anything seriously! If I had that sort of power, I could seriously solve the world's hunger problems! I was being serious!" 

Klancain stopped rolling in laughter, but he was still chuckling. "You definitely knew what I'd think when you said that." He snickered again. "But, for just a second-" he snickered "- let's imagine I actually take your magical plant powers seriously. It isn't like you being able to make plants bloom is just going to magically fix humanities problems. If you do that, then people will just have more kids, and you'll make the overpopulation problem worse." The look Slaine gave him was sullen. "Admit it Slaine, you just want your roses to bloom for longer."

Slaine scowled at him. "I will not admit it. I seriously think it would be good for people! And what would be your amazing wonderful magic powers, since you're still laughing yourself silly about mine!" 

Klancain felt at his cheeks a bit, because they were quite sore from all his laughing, and shrugged. "I guess to see the future." 

Slaine looked at him, and nodded his head slightly, obviously thinking about the response seriously. "That would be useful. You'd know when there would be a natural disaster, and you could help people that way." 

Klancain shook his head. "No, I would know what to invest in the stock market, and if mom is going to like her birthday gift or not. Oh, and I'd know when you're going to do something stupid, and I'd stop you." 

Slaine glared. "You're such a brat."

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I'll take one word prompts? No promises though!


End file.
